Second Chances
by BladefireA
Summary: Things are going to change. We lose people and we have to move on. Some people accept that fact, but others do not. If someone was willing to give up their entire being for someone to give them a second chance, then why move on? If someone is unappreciated, maybe it's time. Rated T for language.


**Hey ya'll! I made this little timeline of events to help everybody understand a Christmas special I'm writing soon. The thing is, the special doesn't even have much to do specifically with this, but it'll help readers understand what exactly is going on in some situations.**

**Anywayy I came up with all of this a few weeks ago when I couldn't sleep, and what better than to write it down?**

**Oh and here are the two OCs:**

**Passion: homunculus**

**Emma: Roy Mustang's younger sister. She was with Ed since she was 15 years old, but knew him since he was 12. She got into the military as a state alchemist at 14.**

**I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Lust, Envy, Greed, Pride, and Gluttony were all in the room that Father always occupied. He had just finished making a new homunculus. He had become worried that his ability to love would get in the way of his plans, so he used that to make this next homunculus. The only homunculus that could love with everything she had.

"Her name will be Passion," Father said. He didn't want her to be named Love. It would give the wrong idea for the purpose he gave the homunculi.

"Hey~ she's pretty cute," Greed remarked. The others were just staring, but Envy had a different expression, however unbeknownst to his 'family'.

"Envy, I want you to look after her." Envy looked at Father, seemingly confused. Really? He was being put in charge?

"I don't understand, Father. Shouldn't she be able to get on without someone looking after her?" Lust asked, noting Envy's expression.

"No, she will not. She may not fully understand our purpose because of the impurity she was created with. Therefore, I figured Envy would do just fine in showing her the ropes, so to speak."

Envy sighed. "Fine," he said and stood from his crouching position. "Come on, er, Passion." She stood up and followed without a word. _Well…_ Envy thought. _This should be easy._

* * *

**Envy's POV**

I don't understand it! What is this girl doing to me? It's been years now, and she's still my partner in crime. You'd think that's a good thing, but really, I'm confused as Hell. She still hasn't gotten the 'Kill Anybody Who Gets In The Way' concept we homunculi hold. It was a bad idea for Father to make her. I mean, we have some good fun tormenting the Fullmetal pipsqueak, but she's driving me crazy!

But still…I can't help but keep thinking about her. She's even caring towards me. I've hurt her so many times, emotionally and physically out of frustration, but she still sticks by my side. Jeez, Greed left us for minor reasons, yet I give her pretty much every major reason for her to leave, and she stays.

Sometimes I feel little twinges of affection for her…I don't like it at all. She's basically just a pawn-only created to get Love out of Father's way. One day, I may tell her.

* * *

It was getting close to the Promised Day. Envy and Passion were travelling North to get to Doctor Marcoh. However, it was cold, even to the two homunculi. Envy was simply able to shift a coat on, but Passion hadn't been so lucky. Her powers were limited to subtle murder. She had the power to make any human love her so much that they would commit suicide over her. Man, did Father have a strange sense of humor.

Still…this had become a problem because it had started to snow. As a result, the weather got even colder. The wind was picking up and at this point, Passion could barely move. She wouldn't die from the cold, or even get injured, but the cold was troublesome.

Envy sighed and spotted a small shed. "Come on, you…" He grabbed her arm and walked over. He then sat on the floor and pulled her down with him, holding her close. When he saw her blush, he smirked slightly. "Well, I came here in hopes of getting you warm, but I didn't expect it to work this fast," He teased.

"Shut up…" she said quietly and curled up a bit in Envy's embrace. Envy hated to admit it, even to himself, but when she leaned in closer, he found himself blushing a bit too. He buried his face in his scarf to hide it.

Realizing that Passion was still shivering, he made the scarf longer and wrapped some of it around her, although still keeping it attached to his body. He felt her body relax and he smiled.

"Envy?"

"Hm?"

"I…I think I might love you…"

Envy froze, and not from the cold of the Briggs Mountains. He had to admit he expected it to happen eventually…but he didn't think she'd be that blunt about it. His grip on her tightened ever so slightly as he wrapped his head around it.

But then he smiled.

"Shut up, kid…you're too cute."

Despite the remark, this happened to be their beginning.

* * *

**Passion's POV**

I couldn't believe it…he was dead. Gone. He'd committed suicide right before my eyes. And that damn Mustang…all he could say about it was that he was a coward?! He was going to kill him anyway!

I had just gotten him back! How could he be taken away so easily!?

Was this my curse? I used to value my ability to cause humans to commit suicide over me, because it helped Father…and even though I'm not the cause…oh why does it follow me everywhere? Everybody I could have something with…they all kill themselves.

Once the others were gone, I went to the very spot he turned into ash. I couldn't help the tears from falling. It was so painful knowing that he had to die. And he died because he felt like he had no one! I don't even have the space to consider that insulting. Maybe I wasn't there for him when he needed me most, I don't know…but why couldn't he have a second chance?

I didn't know what to do…I couldn't do alchemy…

But then I remembered an alchemist that we still had locked up. I don't even remember his name, it's been so long. But he had knowledge of human transmutation. Just that knowledge could open the gate…and then maybe…

I gathered up what was left of Envy, the few ashes, and hoped it was enough. Then I made my way to the cell the alchemist was held in.

"Listen to me right now!" I ordered him, and despite the tears that rolled down my face, he listened; although he didn't seem in the least intimidated by me. "I need your knowledge of human transmutation to open the gate."

"And why would you need that?" he asked patiently.

"I know you don't agree with my cause at all, and I don't really care. All I want is to get Envy back. He died tonight, and I have a theory that if I gave up my entire being, he'd be brought back, even if he can't be a homunculus."

"You mean as a human?" I nodded. "Then you'd need to give up an entire human life."

"Then I'll take yours!" I threatened, but I knew it sounded desperate. This is when the alchemist began laughing almost uncontrollably.

"A homunculus can't make a human give up his very soul!" he said after he calmed down enough to speak. "Still…"

"Still what?!"

"Still…I always felt bad for you. You and Envy were the ones who usually brought me food, yes? I saw how you looked at him, and how you were treated in return, by everyone. The only homunculus able to love, but nobody loved you. I can see why you'd want to even give up your very being to allow him to live again, even if he didn't appreciate all that you do for him."

I realized that I had started crying again, twice as forceful as before. This man was making fun of me! He was-

"I'll do it."

What?!

"I'm not sure if it will work, and you probably will never get to see him if it does work…but you can always try. Anyway, I know I'll never get out of this cell before I die, so I couldn't care less what happens to me from here on out."

I stared him at utter shock. He just smiled and took a stone. I didn't even realize he was drawing a transmutation circle until he had finished. "Stand in the middle. When I activate it, it'll open the gate and we'll both be there."

It all happened in a flash. In the last few minutes of my life, we negotiated with Truth. I hadn't even been sure that was possible until it actually happened. The unnamed alchemist even gave up his life and soul to help me. I'd be able to see Envy for a few seconds during the exchange.

When I did, all I could do is smile and cry. "Envy…please be happy. This is your second chance, and remember…" My fading form kissed his ghost-like form. "I love you so much."

* * *

**Envy's POV**

I felt cold. It almost felt as if someone had touched my very soul.

Wait a second, since when did I even have a soul?

Since when could I feel cold? I killed myself!

But then it came back to me. Passion was talking to me as she faded away…she told me to be happy, and to remember that…she loves me.

I gasped and opened my eyes, but before I could even take in my surroundings, I burst into tears and didn't stop…for a long time.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

The fight was over and Al was back. Nothing could ruin the day, even if Central was in shambles.

I seemed happy, but in reality, I was sad. I knew what this meant. Now that everything was over…Ed would go to Winrey. We weren't broken up or anything…but it was inevitable. He loved her, he just didn't know it yet.

Ed stood up to talk to Ling, but saw me. He must have seen my expression, because without a word he grabbed my hand and led me aside, where no one could see or hear us.

"Emma, what's wrong? It's all over, everything is okay now." After a second of silence, he added, "Is this about Mustang's eyes?"

I just shook my head and started crying. I couldn't speak…and even if I could, how could I tell him what was going on through my head at that moment? He'd never forgive me for such a thing, it was a terrible thing to think. As I was lost in my thoughts, Ed hugged me tightly. I soon hugged him back but cried harder.

"I don't know what's wrong…but everything will get better. I promise."

* * *

"Where did Ed and Emma go?" Al asked May, who was closest to him. He saw the walk off a few minutes ago without a word. Unfortunately for Al, May only shrugged. Of course she didn't know.

But then May gasped and stood up. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled at someone unknown. Then Al heard the click of a gun.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Mustang asked. It must have been Hawkeye who cocked her gun.

"Envy is here," she said. She sounded like she couldn't believe it.

"**_WHAT_**?! THAT BASTARD IS _HERE_?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND I'LL BURN HIM TO A CRISP AGAIN!"

"Wait! Wait, I'm not here to hurt anybody!" Envy held out his hands in front of himself protectively. Meanwhile, Ed and Emma came back into view, both looking shocked. Before the homunculus had a chance to defend himself, Ed ran at him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there so he could do no harm.

However, nobody thought he was a homunculus after what they saw. When Envy made contact with the ground, he got a few scraped, and they didn't heal. Many of them knew that when Envy can't heal anymore, he turned into a little green creature. "Envy…are you…?" Ed began.

"Human? Yes…" Envy replied, however he didn't sound angry like he should have been in a situation like that. That just had to prove it. There was no way of faking it.

"How?" Ed asked, dumbfounded.

Envy shrugged and looked away. "Passion and some alchemist guy sacrificed themselves for me, I guess. I don't remember much." He looked like he was in pain, from what Ed could observe. What he also noticed was that Envy was weak. He seemed so fragile, which was probably the result of him being human but still being in his 'preferred form.' It was just unhealthy.

Riza walked over to Ed and Envy. "You know that despite your lack of malicious intentions, we have to take you into custody. You were dangerous last time we saw you."

Envy nodded. "I figured as much. But still…I'm human now, and I wouldn't be able to turn against you even if I wanted to." From what Edward could see, Envy looked pained to admit that.

Mustang growled. "Why can't we just have him executed?!"

"Have you learned nothing?!" Emma yelled at him. "Have you already forgotten everything that happened underground mere hours ago?!" She didn't want to see her brother regress back to how he was before they talked him out of vengeance. It frightened her to think that she'd lose the only real family she had left. She would _not_ let it happen!

Mustang relented and allowed an MP to arrest the former homunculus. He had other things to worry about anyway. Emma and Ed watched as Envy was taken away, wondering if they would have yet another problem on their hands.

* * *

Al already set out for the East. Now it was time for Ed to head West. He hadn't talked to anyone much lately, unless talking about his plans for his travel. Not even Emma. The last time he'd even said 'I Love You' to her was a few weeks ago, and since then he'd never show any affection for her beyond a hug here or there. Emma knew this was coming…but that didn't make it any less painful.

In fact, she hadn't pushed it at all. She loved him too much to try forcing their relationship back to how it used to be. She didn't even know why she was staying with them. She could be in Central right now, helping her brother on the way to becoming Führer. But she had to see Ed off.

As they walked to the Resembool train station, Winrey bombarded Ed with orders regarding maintenance on his automail. Emma was walking a few yards behind them until they got to the station. The train approached and they said their goodbyes, but that wasn't the end.

"I'll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours!"

Emma saw him facing Winrey. This was her time to go. She turned away and began walking the path back to the automail shop.

Had he even remembered that Emma was there? Did he even remember all she gave up for him, everything they had been through together? Did he remember at all?

She could see her destination from where she was, but she stopped and sat on the small stone wall. Her sadness was too intense to contain, and her tears began to fall.

Soon later, Emma heard Winrey's voice. "Emma? Are you okay?"

Emma looked up at her, blinking back the tears. She put on a smile. "Hey Winrey."

"You don't have to force a smile, Emma. You and I have known each other for 5 years. Please talk to me."

"Really Winrey…you're not going to want to hear it."

She sighed. "Is it about Ed?" Emma didn't have to say anything in return. Winrey could tell. "I thought you two were over."

Emma shrugged. "We never really broke up…he just stopped talking to me." She paused for a second. "I'm not mad at you. If he really loves you, and you really love him, I can have so objections."

Winrey hugged Emma. "Thank you so much. It means a lot. I know how much you love him, but…I love him too. I hope that we can still be friends."

Emma nodded. "Like I said, I have no problem with you. But I'm going back to Central as soon as possible. I want to help Roy become Führer as soon as possible."

"I understand. But feel free to stay here whenever you want."

* * *

**Roy's POV**

It's been 3 months since Emma came back to Central. She's been helping me on the way to becoming Fuhrer. I'm also working with Envy. He seems to really regret what he did. Side effect of being human, I guess.

But that's not the point. I really think Emma is working herself too hard. I also think it's because of what happened between her and Fullmetal. She's obviously still heartbroken.

This takes us to the current situation. It's after midnight and Envy, Emma and I are all taking a break from going through papers. So many papers… Right now Envy's taking a nap on the couch across from where Emma and I sat. He slept more than Fullmetal as a teenager.

Suddenly Emma stood up and walked back to my desk. She started going through documents of the Ishvalan treaty. I stood up and went to her. "Emma, please, rest. You're working yourself too hand."

"Roy, I have to keep going. It's all I've got right now. Anyway, I love doing this. It's great to see all of this good coming because of the work we're doing." She sounded convincing, but she seemed to still be suffering. I didn't usually do this, but I crossed to her and hugged her. Once I let go she smiled a genuine smile.

"So, do you think you'll be doing this forever? I don't like the idea of you being all alone for life."

That's when she did the completely unexpected. She glanced at Envy and gave a little smile. "I'll find someone."


End file.
